A Good Day For Neji
by ShisoLoveli
Summary: Hyuuga Neji does not brood. He may be quiet, calculating, even condescending at times, but Hyuuga Neji does not brood."


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. Though the plot is mine and the Gai Good Morning Greeting is something I made up.

* * *

The first thing that Gai saw one Saturday morning was a statuesque figure sitting under a cherry blossom tree. As he got closer, the figure became the form of Hyuuga Neji. As he got even closer the Hyuuga's features became quite apparent, and if it were anyone other than Gai, they would've said that it looked as though Neji were brooding. But as we all know, Hyuuga Neji does not brood. He may be quiet, calculating, even condescending at times, but Hyuuga Neji does not brood. And even if he did, Gai would not be able to realize it. So on that lovely, crisp morning in the training grounds, where Hyuuga Neji was not brooding, Gai gave his student a famous Gai Good Morning Greeting (A.k.a. the greeting Gai gives everyday to everyone, whether he knows them or not.) 

"Neji, my youthful student, isn't today a most wonderful day?"

A barely, perceptible nod from Neji.

"I see you have shown your dedication by arriving exceptionally early today."

Again, Neji gave the slightest nod of his head.

"Very good! The sun is shining brightly, the wind is blowing gently, and you, my student, should be filled with the flames of youth!" At this point Gai paused, and looked at Neji, who in turn, was looking to the right, away from Gai. "Neji, since today is such a beautiful day I will allow you an extra 100 minutes of practice time."

No response from Neji.

"Neji, is something wrong? You seem even less communicative today than usual."

Just than Lee arrived, saving Neji from answering Gai's question.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! I must talk to you in private." Lee cast a look at the Neji, then nodded at Gai. At some unspoken signal the two whipped around, facing away from the prodigy. Neji's face twitched in irriation.

"Lee. I think something is the matter with Neji."

"Why do you think that Gai-sensei."

"Just because you are not facing me does not mean I can't hear you speak." Neji grumbled, uncharacteristically interrupting the two speakers.

Gai looked at Neji then back at Lee. Lee looked at Neji then back at Gai. At the same moment the two taijutsu specialists bent even closer together, then continued speaking, voices one-sixth a decibel lower. Neji sweat-dropped.

"When I tried talking to him he did not respond to me."

"Well, Gai-sensei, Neji is usually not that social towards others. In fact, he doesn't talk to me much ,unless I challenge him to a fight." Lee informed his favorite sensei, showing a rare amount of insight.

"Yes, but even when I tried rewarding him with extra training time, he did not show any hints of feeling joy at the good news!"

"I see! Maybe I should try to talk to him."

"Lee! That is a good idea! I'm proud of you! You are truly becoming a genius! Do me proud."

"Yes boss! I'll do my best!" Lee shot a genuine Good Guy Pose at Gai then whipped around, facing a now annoyed looking Neji.

"Good Morning Neji." Lee said, while Gai who was trying to discreetly disappear, tripped over a fallen twig.

"Hm."

"So… Is anything new?"

"No."

"I see." Lee tapped his chin, trying to think of a way to address the issue. He did not want to make Neji feel uncomfortable, nor did he want Neji to feel obligated to tell him his problems just because they were teammates.

"NEJI!" Lee shouted suddenly, pointing in Neji's direction. In a flash the white-eyed boy leapt to his feet, Buyakugan, activated.

"ARE THOSE NEW SHOES?"

Neji stared at Lee. Neji sat down. Neji drew his hand back and smacked Lee across the face. Lee, to his credit, immediately bounced back up.

"I will forgive you for hitting me just now Neji. I can tell that you are in a bad mood." Lee gave Neji a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Tenten will be here soon, I'm sure that she'll be able to make you feel better."

At the mention of their female teammate Neji slightly stiffened. The reaction was so imperceptible is was more so his already still limbs freezing up, rather then being a movement in itself. A reaction that at any other second in time Lee would have been completely oblivious too. But at that exact second some greater power must have spun the Wheel of Life and landed on the "Torture Neji" option, because Rock Lee actually noticed and asked Neji the last question he wanted to be asked.

"Neji, is something going on between you and Tenten?"

Today was definitely not going to be a good day for Neji.

* * *

Haha, so how was it? I think this is going to be my first real chapter story, though probably a short one. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
